


Murdock, I never thought I'd be glad to see you!

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: And Murdock's voice when he calls B.A.'s name (chef's kiss), Fanart, Firing Line, M/M, THAT scene in episode 3 season 5, and the kissing, i just love it, i love this scene, it's so tenderly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: Some semi-canon fanart for THAT scene from episode 3, season 5 "Firing Line".
Relationships: B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Murdock, I never thought I'd be glad to see you!

B.A., B.A., B.A.! It's good to see you here!

Murdock, I never thought I'd be glad to see you!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, better open it on your computer, it might be too big for looking at it on mobile.
> 
> I can't stop drawing these two😊😊  
> And this scene almost killed me when I watched it the first time (or the 10th😉) - I thought the "You're okay, too, Murdock" ("The Bells of St. Mary's") was the best ever (or the montage at the end of "Curtain Call"😍😍) BUT I think this scene (above) is my favorite of these two (and the whole show)..... It's so freaking tenderly😍😍😍


End file.
